The two most fundamental roles of a Center are the coordination and integration of research projects and related activities into a more unified and cohesive programmatic effort; and the ongoing development of that programmatic effort toward important new research ideas and opportunities. The management and administrative core will provide the primary leadership and infrastructure resources to support our collective agenda of research on behavior change in health and saving. Most important to the management core is a focus on translating the research product of the NBER program on aging into practical institutional and policy interventions that can improve health and economic wellbeing at older ages. The management core will provide efficient centralized administrative support. The preparation of publications and program reports, the acquisition and management of research resources, the arrangement of Center meetings and conferences, the exchange of information among Center investigators and staff, the dissemination of findings, and the coordinating oversight of the various investigations are all conducted more efficiently through a centralized administrative process, under the supervision of the Center Director and leadership team. A closely related benefit of the management core is the provision of centralized data resource development and management services that can, in many cases, be applied to multiple research projects. A final motivation for the management core is the need for coordinated intellectual leadership, forward planning, and outreach. There is a value to stepping back from the individual projects, considering the big picture, identifying important topics that are not part of the existing research plan, and directing resources to exploring these topics. The leadership team and advisory committee to the Center, through the selection and design of new pilot projects, as well as through the broader visioning for the Center, will assure the productive evolution of the Center's research agenda over the course of the program.